The broken one
by Hope N' Heart
Summary: Akiza isn't ur average teen , she hates her life. But can running away to a dangerous new place and meeting 4 guys be a good begginning for her? Please review and let me know what y'all think :)
1. Chapter 1

Akiza pov

Hi my name is Akiza Iyaz. I'm 18 years old , I have Aurburn colored hair , with amber eyes to match. I'm about 5'5 with a pretty curvy figure. I go to New Domino High School,it's my senior year there how do I like it? I hate it for many reasons. Well I might sound like your average teenager but I'm not . You see I have a gift no cross that I have a curse . I can bring my drawings to life some call it magical others call it being a witch . I got it when I was 8 an I would say my life went downhill from that day. I scare everybody I have no friends, no privacy , pretty much no life. I think I would go insane if it wasn't for my parents support...

"Akiza come down for dinner" yelled my mom

" in just a sec" I replied, as I closed my journal an went to eat dinner with my loving parents .

When I walked into the dinning room , dad was talking about his job. You see he is the senator of New Domino City . And since I pose as a threat it makes his job a lot harder.

"hey honey" he said as he got up to hug me ."

" I got you something "he said. As he pinched my nose

"dad stop I'm not a little kid anymore , so what's the present?" I said in a mature tone of voice.

"fine close ur eyes " he said.

"really dad really" I told him.

Geez fine here you go. He pulled out a little box I opened it to see aarose pendent , I started jumping up and down squealing like a 5 year old.

Haha I thought you said you weren't a little kid , laughed my dad

I love it! Thank you so much! I said while hugging him then went over to kiss my mom.

Thank you mom you always have good taste i said running upstairs to my room

Woah woah did she just say you have good taste?! I was the one who picked it out and paid for it

Now dear it doesn't matter did you see how happy she was and besides she already knows I have better taste then you , Mrs Iyaz said

You never let me have my moment mr Iyaz said with a frown

Nope!

I was I'm my room looking everywhere for a chain to attach my pendent to. I couldn't find one so I walked over to my drawings and picked out a knight I drew and summoned it to life .

Would you please help me find a chain I asked

Yes of course he replied

Now where did I put my chain as I turned around I saw my balcony. I stared at it and slowly made my way over and before I knew it I was outside ,looking over my beautiful garden . My dad knows how much I love nature so he spent thousands to build me a beautiful rose garden. There was a slight breeze I smiled at how peaceful the setting was, it made me feel at ease. Then I felt something around my neck and gasped and quickly turned around to see my knight behind me .

I'm sorry he said I didn't mean to scare you

No, thank you I replied. As I closed my eyes taking a deep breath letting my knight disappear . "oh" I remember dinner and with that I ran inside. After dinner i returned to my garden . As I got in a felt a strong pulse which was my dragon ( you see I drew her when I was 8 it was when I realized my artisic abilities and my curse we have a strong bond since she was my first monster ...)

Heh you wanna come out huh ? Then with a flash of light she appeard before me I gazed at the light black rose dragon gave off . The sight was so beautiful even after the thousand time I have seen it . It's a shame people are scared of this maginifcent sight. I sighed deeply. Black rose dragon felt my pain and nudged my face

Heh if it wasn't for you, my drawings, and my parents I would have gone insane. I started walking around this magical place thinking what would it be like to be normal. I can have friends, my parents wouldn't have it so hard, I can enjoy being young . But faith has it's twist , I looked up at the clear nighttime sky . It was perfect I looked at black rose dragon I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. She then came and swooped me off my feet and off we were in the night time sky . I've always enjoyed flying I feel free like no one can hurt me here. Looking down was my favorite part , all the lights and I can see the city without people yelling and being terrified of me . As we kept flying far in the distance was the satellite sector. I wonder what people are like over there I thought as I closed my eyes laid back and enjoyed the ride.

Satellite Sector

4 young men were running in a dark valley.

I told you not to go in alone , a tall blonde guy said.

I was curious ,replied One with orange hair.

One day your gonna kill us , laughed one with blue hair.

But this is what makes it so much fun, the last one said with black hair.

They laughed as they ran off into the darkness of the night, enjoying they're run.


	2. Chapter 2

AKIZA POV

I was back in bed after a long nice with black rose dragon , using up my powers left me exhausted. So I quickly fell asleep . That night I had a stunning dream . I dreamt of a graceful silver dragon. It was standing across from me . The dragon kept it's gaze at me. Then in one swift move it as next to me and open its wings and cried out as if it was in pain , it seemed like it was protecting me from something. it brought its face next to mines it had the most beautiful cobalt blue eyes I've ever seen. The dragon made me feel safe and secure something I'm looking for. I reached out to touch it then...

DINGGGGGGGGGG

I jumped out of bed and turned off my alarm clock .

"wow what a dream," I whispered . I got up and changed . I put on the pendent my dad gave me and smiled.I ran downstairsare breakfeast and made my way over to my dads job. When I walked into his office there was a man talking to my dad.

"oh Akiza I'm glad your here come and meet Divine," my dad said

"Hi I'm Akiza,"

He bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you Akiza."

"this man owns a boarding school for people with special powers," my dad said." they help people like you Akiza." my dad said.

"Like me?" I said

"Yes." replied Divine. "we help people with special powers , we teach them how to control and master them and we give them a place where they belong."

All I could think about was there's gonna be a place where I belonged.

The three of discussed it out. And twoweeks later I arrived at the boarding school. I walked into a room filled with lights...

MONTHS LATER SATELITLE SECTOR

"Hey who's cooking ?" shouted Crow the one with orange hair.

"I am!" shouted thetall blonde who's name happen to be Jack." Do you have a problem with it?"

"yea I do it smells disgusting!" shouted Crow.

"Would y'all stop yelling?" said kalin the one with blue hair.

"Well it wouldn't be a normal day without them fighting," said the black haired guy Yuesi.

"Haha so true Yuesi," kalin said

"yea said Yuesi.

"Hey why are y'all laughin?" asked Jack.

"yeah we want to laugh to," Crow said

"why do y'all fight all the time?" Yuesi asked.

"cause we love each other," smiled Crow

"touch me and your dead," Jack said walking off.

"anyways I'm off, Yuesi said.

"Where to ," asked Kalin

"to bring us some girls ," Crow jumped in saying. The all laughed

"We don't need to go out and find girls they come to us," Jack said arrogantly

"yea we got them all!" laughed crow. they laughed even more

"Yeaaa that explains why we are single ," Yuesi said . And they all stopped laughing.

"well like I said I'm off. Yuesi said

Ight then be safe they all said.

YUESI POV

I walked over to beautiful bike. I spent years working on it , I don't let anyone drive it. I got on and sped off. I drove all over town and still found no parts. Nothing good ever comes to the satellite sector

"damn" I cursed under my breath. As I looked out on the beach I saw someone laying faced down.

" hey are you okay!?" I shouted . when I got no reply I ran down as fast as I could. I saw a women covered in cuts and bruises .

"shit I cursed. I turned her over

"whoa " ...I froze for a second. Her face, her hair, her drop dead gorgeous figure like damn . Wait now is not the time to be thinking about this she needs help. What did this girl go through I thought. I started to panic a little which is abnormal for me. I'm usually calm andcollective . Whoa wait I'm getting no where here , I picked her up and walked over to my bike and sped off to my place.

KALIN POV

"where is Yuesi? I said.

"Relax Kalin " Crow said , "don't forget Yuesi is a pretty tough guy"

"yea your right" I replied

Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it To see Yuesi carrying a bloody girl. "Yuesi what the hell happened?!" I said

"Kalin move," Yuesi said making his way inside.

Jakc walked in, " what the hell happened!?" Yuesi carefully put the girl on the ripped up couch

"whoa Yuesi I didn't actually mean bring home a girl it was a joke she's beautiful and all but it looks like you went through a lot of trouble to get her," Crowsaid.

"shut up now is not the time to joke around!" I snapped

"well no lie Yuesi you did good you did good" Jack said.

Yuesi blushed "y'all got it all wrong I found her uncouisous on the beach."

"Guys stop messing around!" I yelled " she needs our help."

They all stopped and stared at the her. " Damn poor girl what do y'all think happend to her?" Crow asked

"Probally and abusive boyfriend I mean we are in the satellite sector after all." Jack said

YUESI POV

"well whatever happend we have to help her out." I said walking off to find a first aid kit. When I walked back in Crow and Jack were talking and Kalin was just staring at her , thinking off into space.

" I know Kalin I know she looks like her I thought to myself.

Well that's the end of chapter 2 please review and let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

CROW POV

As I was sitting beside the window looking out to the horizon thinking that girl hasn't woke up in days. She's in deep sleep , even though she looks a lot better. Yuesi is the only one who goes near her . And when he does go to her it's just to heal her wounds. The weird part about all this is that we don't care about having a stranger in our house, Espeically Kalin he's the one thats usually freaks out about having someone over. I mean we are gang members. But more on the superhero side , we fight for money, food , and territory to help those in need , kinda like robin hood. But that girl looked like she went through a lot. For the last 5 days Yuesi has done nothing but tend to her. Our bikes, our fights, our scams are left untouched.

"man what are you doing awake so early," Kalin barged in and asked

"waiting for you to cook us some burnt breakfeast," I said

"that's Yuesi's job ," Kalin said

"yeah but he's too busy with that girl." jack said walking in

"yea ". Kalin said

"but damn that girls hot." I said

"hey whatch it,"Kalin sternly said

"man its been 5 days and she still hasn't woken up to me yet," jack said

"quit sounds like a lost puppy', Yuesi said as he walked in

"how is she?" Kalin asked

"she's finally stopped bleeding." Yuesi replied

" that's great', Kalin said relieved

" Can I go see her now?!" I said jumping up excited

" what is wrong with y'all she's not an attraction," Yuesi said

YUESI POV

"but please," crow begged

" no means no," Kalin said

"man y'all suck," crow flopped back down upset

"now you guys behave I have to go get some supplied," I told them

"yea crow behave ," jack said

Crow gave jack a meanmug .

" you too jack I replied

Jack shot me an eye. We all laughed

"Kalin look after them they're hopeless," I said sighing

"don't worry Yuesi," Kalin said

"Thanks" I said walking out

Ihopped on my runner and thought about what great friends I have . Crow is the clown that keeps you smiling, jack is the one to push you to the limit,then Kalin is always there for you. I'm counting on you to take care of her Kalin I sighed

KALINS POV

I saw Yuesi speed off on his runner.

"okay guys he's gone," I yelled running

"finally,"knack said as he started running .

We all tried to make our way up the stairs to Yuesi's room, to where the girl was. But everytime someone got close , they would have been pushed back by the other. I took the lead until jack grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against the wall. Then crow jumped on his back , and I saw my chance and dipped up the stairs .

"woah your not getting away," jack and crow yelled running up to me

" wait stop stop stop!" I yelled but too late they had tackled me.

"ugh get off of me!" I yelled

I pushed them off and got up.

"how about we all go in at once," I said

"sounds good," they both said.

Ok so we all walked up to the door.

"here we go guys," I said feeling my heart beat rapidly with every passingsecond.

"why are you moving in slow motion?" jack asked

" sorry I got carried away ," I said. And just reached for the door

...the door was locked.

"what?!" crow yelled

I felt my heart fall and broke into pieces , so Yuesi doesn't trust us I sighed

"a key there has to be a key," crow said

right!"

So we all went and looked for the key. An houralas passed but no key.

While jack and crow tried picking the lock . Another 20 mins has passed.

Crow was sitting there bagging his head against the door

Please open open open open open sesame please open" crow was blabbing about. Then he banged his head really hard , so hard that the door just opened.

" woah guys it opened," he said holding his head?

We all ran in , then we stopped there was a beautiful angel sleeping in Yuesi's bed. She was even more beautiful now that most of her injuries has healed. I felt her drawing me in , could it you is it you. I thought Jack and crow were in there place unable to move. But my legs kept walking to her . When I got to the bed myjhang reached out to her , are we finally reunited can this be? I thought

Suddenely her eyes opened...


End file.
